This is an application to establish an Oral Cancer Center at the University of Pittsburgh within the overall program of the Comprehensive Oral Health Research Center of Discovery The University of Pittsburgh already has in place substantial resources, capabilities, innovative research and clinical activities with direct relevance to cancer of the oral cavity, which includes the School of Medicine, the School of Dental Medicine, the Graduate School of Public Health, the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center Health System, and the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute. Using these resources. the proposed Oral Cancer Center will focus research and clinical efforts on oral cancer and will aim to develop a broad-based comprehensive program integrating biomedical, behavioral, social and clinical services as well as basic re research in oral cancer. The overall objectives of the Center are to coordinate and encourage multi-disciplinary collaborations within a large pool of existing expertise in oral cancer. Improvement in the clinical care of patients with oral cavity cancer is highly dependent upon scientific investigations and on rapid translation of research findings into novel clinical trials to improve the cure rate in oral cavity cancer. The Oral Cancer Center will foster basic and clinical research, as exemplified by the four major programs. Molecular Carcinogenesis and Cell Biology. Oral Immunology; Prevention and Control; and Clinical Investigations, which will encompass the scope of research at the Center. Within the programs are five research and one pilot proposals included in this application. Fie Cores will provide support for the Center's research and clinical activities. To ensure the availability of high quality preention, control, early detection, and education programs in oral cancer in Western Pennsylvania, the Oral Cancer Center will implement and expand community outreach activities and develop methods to improve education of health care professionals. Increased awareness of risk factors for oral cancer among health care providers and the public are likely to make an impact on prevention and early detection of oral cavity cancer. The overall goal of the Oral Cancer Center at the University of Pittsburgh is to make a substantial impact on decreasing morbidity and mortality from oral cavity cancer in Western Pennsylvania.